graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Choco Bites*
''Choco Bites* 2012-2018 Choco Bites joined Graal Online Classic in 2011 or 2012, He spent nearly half a year confused not understanding how to change his body or head, he soon after found out and discovered many interesting guilds Choco and The State Choco was wandering graal city and saw a rally he immediately enlisted and a few minutes later was given a ghost file or a free uniform by Morzan. After a while The State died and he enlisted in Alteria Vulnus' military. He started losing interest and he left the community returning again then leaving. He moved to towering and did not come back for 1-2 years. Towering Career, Scandals and coming back to the community In the years he left for towering he joined many guilds. It all starts off in Wali, after Wali 1k Castle Defence Systems (CDS) was led by Agito Baka but Slim backstabbed him and started Beg For Mercy. Choco joined BFM and impressed Slim and was promoted He soon became a Temp Lead, after the 1k had finished BFMR started and Choco was a perm lead. He worked hard and was lined a hat he never received in the end due to a scandal later which is so confusing. Eventually after towering a few more months with BFM another scandal with an issue with kicking happened and Classic servers removed the 1k hat system it looked like the end of Choco's towering adventure he returned with a plan. Evoran Empire 2014-2017 Choco created Evora in 2014 it was so insignificant so lets talk about the 2017 version. A short summary Evora owned Onnet and Delta island but The Republic took it after their MDP had ended. Sehzan then came and said they would get Onnet back for him. So they did but soon after Crawford came to Delta and demanded Delta, since they were GA attacking GA it was confusing. So Crawford took delta in a spar and Choco ended up taking MoD and started harassing The Republic.(Crawford members started a rumour that Choco left GA for The Fessler name) Constantine or Arolus, came and threatened Choco and gave him 3 hours to become a colony of New Sarovia, he didn't but 3 hours later he came and found that most of his regiment leaders had abandoned him and went to New Sarovia. So Choco disbanded and joined Sol's Amestris which was later to become a region in Sherlock's Graalian Empire. He became a prefect of Amestria in the short-lived Graalian Empire. The Federation This was a military guild not a nation. Let me set the picture here for how things were like, GA was thriving off Aurean dominance, GA owned most of the map. Choco claimed Destiny but ran into problems with Aurea. They soon invited him to see if he could join the GA since they were tired of harassment and the skirmishes. There was a vote which took an astonishing 3 days to accept him into the GA when Paynius said he'd have to remove his Fessler name to join, Choco refused to work with Germain Crawford and Sehzan. He worked with just Aurea. Here are some memorable moments. Choco soon shut down The Federation due to inactivity and was awaiting Logan to start The Republic again. Interesting quotes "Yo Fess come here and play on my dik. NOW" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "HEUEHEUEHEU *tickles Bruce*" "Ye." "NO" ''"CDAT I sweat" "spek" Offmapping The State Not bothered to write more so here is a few screenshots I managed to find Category:People The Free States, 2017-January 2018 The Free States launched on December 2017, Choco soon enlisted and was given a officerial position at the time as Lt.Colonel, Soon after the campaigns for electing a General had begun with Choco leading the campaign for Sol Fessler to become General of The State. On the election day Sol Fessler had won The position for General. Soon after The State was engulfed in a war with the NSE. After these wars a massive corruption scandal occured with Muzak being the high profile suspect. Muzak was accused of many offenses including treason against The State, with strong evidence and many witnesses the case was surely in the prosecution's favour. On the court case day Fyre was the legal representative for the prosecution while Rynji was Muzak's defense. Muzak's lawyer was called a "atrocious" lawyer as all she did was give away points for the prosecution when cross-examining witnesses. Soon after Rynji decided to log off due to "lag" and Harau took over as Muzak's defense. Auel was brought up to vouch for Muzak even though there was damning evidence of Muzak's traitorous behaviour within The Free States and other misconduct. The judge, Zearos (As no jury was allowed) ruled in favour of Muzak and the case was thrown out. This bothered Choco as Li-Xingke as well as Auel refused to acknowlegde that Muzak was a corrupt individual and The State was corrupted. Fyre Xavi soon after had a arguement that following week with Auel in public regarding Islam and terrorism, Fyre who was shocked at Auel's "Political Correctness" abandoned The State and soon after formed Byzantium. This was a turning point for The Free States and Choco and the Free States began it's collapse that very week. Xavi, Byzantium and Fyre Choco and Fyre had formed a close bond during Azlam and Choco joined his following guild after State's collapse. Byzantium had many great era's prior to this. Soon Choco and Azrael Kusan were both bored of Fyre's Byzantium and Fyre agreed that Choco and Azrael could form a new guild "Azomman Empire" Azomman Empire, February 2018 The Azomman Empire was led by Azrael Kusan as the Sultan and Choco as The Crownprince. The Azomman Empire had huge successes across the map, defeating and destroying Kiev Grad and defeating various other factions in battles across Northern Graal. Soon after Azrael Kusan was hit with a 2000+ hour ban and the Empire was in shock. The Empire fell into decline and Choco soon after went inactive and was also hit with a ban. Return of Byzantium Byzantium soon returned as did Choco Bites* on a alt as he was banned. This era of Byzantium was mostly quiet and had trainings and not a lot of involvement in wars. Soon it went into decline in April. Choco was pushing for a theme change to get things going but Fyre refused and was terribly inactive due to in real life problems and responsibilities. Fyre decided at the end of April he would shut down Byzantium, and Choco had been planning to launch Kaissereich Maveria. Maveria (May 2018 - September 2018) Choco Bites* decided Maveria should be a Monarchy based off the Prussian Kingdom and soon form into an Empire after successful conquests across the Southern Peninsula of Graal. Choco renamed himself to Karl I Braganza and crowned himself Konig. This soon changed to Kaiser. Soon after many Xavian loyalists flocked to join Choco's guild and Choco then led a conquest across the map, Claiming Destiny, York and parts of Swamp. They were challenged by The New Sarovian Empire who demanded that they recognize Constantine as the Caesar of Classic. The Maverian Royal Army fought long and hard pulling all nighters. Lieutenant Colonel Clovis Ian was soon promoted to General Ian and led the army. The Kaissereich then faced it's biggest challenges to its reign in June. Donald Rhodes had put together a Crusading Army called Cerenthia and expressed an interest to kill The New Sarovian Empire, Karl decided this was a good cause and joined forces, But when Donald invaded Delta Island he soon switched sides without the knowledge of Kaiser, Karl. Soon after during a battle at York with Donald Rhodes backing NSE and Muzak's Slavia on Maveria's side a battle ensued which NSE liked to call it's "Civil War". How ironic it was now that Muzak was fighting AGAINST The NSE and Donald Rhodes a fierce backer of them. Maveria soon after declared victory early in the morning among the chaos Cerenthia started to fall into decline and Karl asked Donald and Caius his Princes why they allied the NSE. In Donald's own words: "We needed the NSE to survive." Cerenthia soon after died that week. Kaissereich Maveria was soon in full control of the South West Peninsula of Graal but the army faced inactivity and insubordination, Kiev Grad and other allies notably Vire led a joint strike on Maverian territories with Lt.Colonel Raiden challenging to a guild spar, This was a mistake that cost Maveria territory. Choco soon realised that The Kaissereich was going stale and announced a theme change moving into the end of June. Maveria was transformed into a "Republic" based off WW2 Germany and had a new constitution. Maveria had a new ideal to not war for land but for "ideological aims and purposes". The Maverian Armed Forces was formed with Ian as the Chancellor. Maveria operated all across graal via embassies, One of first battles they partook in was to help defeat NSE in Destiny along with House Mires. Soon the Kiev Socialist Soviet Republic's was formed and Choco now renamed as "Gustavus" acted fast in making sure they were defeated and damaged internally. President Gustavus soon made Maveria into more of a Reich based military with Ian taking over as Generalfeldmarschall. During August Auel returned and a new guild system had been introduced making Maveria able to have 50 members in one Armed Forces tag, vital to it's growth after the removal of the allies system in early May 2018. Auel formed The Unified States and expressed an interest in Maveria helping their cause in unifying the community, Maveria agreed to help the cause on fair terms. (More on The Official Maverian Empire & The Maverian Republic page.) Farewell Message & Honorable Mentions (2012-2018) It's been 6 long years, quite a lot of time to be spent on a game. Over the years I've met many amazing people in Graal. Many of my friends that I knew from 2012 are long gone from this game, from various communities. What made me stick around? The military community. This was the only community that I had a genuine interest in which is what made me continue playing, I enjoyed joining militaries, I enjoyed making some and I enjoyed the wars we've had. We've built something great in this game but decency and the quality has been in decline, it'd be wrong to not admit that. I've met many friends and people in this community who've helped shape me in some aspect, there will be a list of people in no particular order and how they've shaped me and what they meant to me. I did my part for this community, to the new gens, it's your turn to help build the community more and make better guilds. HONORABLE MENTIONS I: ''Sol Fessler'' A unique individual who I met while he was at his prime around 2014 or 15 in Amestria. We did not bond then but we ended up bonding in late 2016. Sol Fessler was a great mentor, he was the person who helped me set up and learn how to lead a military properly. He helped me grasp the basic knowledge and tactics that'd aide me in my later guilds such as Maveria. I bonded greatly with him in 2016 and all through 2017 right to early 2018. Truly a unique person, friend & mentor. II: Auel Not much can be said about Auel, we rarely spoke but this is the man who brought me into the military community. I spoke to him sometimes but I never got to know him well, I liked his style of military a style that can only really be perfected by him. III: Fyre Xavi Fyre a great friend who I first met around early 2017. Our friendship was non-existent then, we were enemies not friends. We had big differences, but I'd eventually speak to him more often and we became friends. I joined many of his guilds such as Byzantium. In this guilds I learnt way more in depth about military tactics and values. From Fyre I learnt how to build a basic ranking system that would work and training material that mattered. Of course many see him as a odd character, kind of treacherous at times and a man with principles. I spoke to him often and we became close friends. IV: Azrael Kusan Azrael, I met him the same way I met Fyre. While Azrael was in charge of Aurea I became his enemy and of course lost to him many times. I joined his "Azlam" guild, throughout this period me and Azrael's friendship grew. Eventually we'd lead 3 guilds together: Svezelivade, Azomman Empire & The Braganza Organization. Unfortunate as it is he was hit with a huge ban for no clear reason. This was later upgraded to an IP ban after he was caught hacking at the train station on multiple accounts along with me, I was lucky I wasn't hit with a IP Ban. Azrael was the source of many great memories and funny moments on this game. V: Bruce Lee Fessler Simply Amazing. Do I need to say more? Bruce is an absolute legend, we bonded and became friends through Sol Fessler in 2016 and 2017. Bruce is probably the only person in this game that has made me laugh out loud in real life. A great character, I'll truly miss him. VI: Constantine/ Sherlock It'd be wrong to not mention Constantine. Constantine, a guy I never really spoke to ever till late 2016. He became my enemy after he destroyed a guild of mine in 2017. Constantine no matter how much he has done to me has shaped my military career greatly. His style of guild design and website designs and ideas helped fuel my ideas for guilds. You may call him what you want, but without Constantine I wouldn't have been the leader I became. A character with many dimensions. His actions against some of the people in the community are of course unjustified but he is probably one of the best leaders the community has seen. Truly one of a kind. VII: Ian Clovis Kazakov The friend I never got to spend enough time with. It's truly regrettable that we did not meet until around late 2017. Ian is one of the reasons Maveria became the success it is. Ian organized Maveria and made it boom while it was in chaos, we had rough patches but we got through it and ended up the best of friends. He was my de-facto right hand in Maveria. A great senior officer when he deeply cares for the guild. VIII: Richard Lux Another person I never got to spend enough time with. I joined Richard's Burvanica and through that military we bonded and found things we had in common. Of course we eventually found we had differences and he did not see me in the same light. But he is one of the best new-gen leaders out there, if he ever makes a military again and he perfects it and doesn't lose interest or slack it'll be huge. IX: Kevlar Vaughn Kevlar, I person I've known for a long time but rarely ever spoke to. My earliest memory of Kevlar was in The State when he was a Captain, I think I was in his regiment but that's all I can remember. Kevlar and I have not had the best relationship, He fell out with me heavily in August Aurea 2016 after I made a bold decision to leave. He was a GFX Revolutionary in the community, Kevlar's bodies have changed the military community FOREVER. This is a undisputed fact. Kevlar introduced the use of round bodies into the community and his trademark Aurean round body and belt changed everything. From that moment on every single military copied Aurean bodies, no longer were people after State bodies they wanted Aurean bodies. Why am I mentioning him? Because none of my successful guilds would be what they are without Kevlar's Round Body. X: Muzak Not many great things can be said about Muzak. We did have a good rivalry however which earns him a spot here. ''Final Messages-'' As I said before it's been a long 6 years, I'd like to thank all of you who have been part of this amazing thrill of a game. All "Grudges" and past disputes are forgotten, It's time for me to move on in life. I hope the community becomes greater and better. Maybe I will pop on every now and then, I'm optimistic for the future of the community as I can see many new leaders who are slowly maturing and will blossom soon. The age of "Old Gens" is truly over now. Thanks again. Yours Truly, Choco Bites*/ Karl Braganza/ Gustavus Websites Evoran Empire Website The Federation Website Maverian Website Graal Braganza Organization Website